A New World(Rewrite)
by DarkRose66
Summary: A poor girl is taken by MECH and turned into a Femme. If that wasn't enough the DJD are now on Earth and she now has there leader's full attention. Tarn XOC Please Read & Review, but most importantly enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

***Welcome everyone to my rework of "A New World." I'll still work on my older copy of this, so feel free to read both and let me know what you think. I recently went through and did a reread of "A New World" and I knew there were spelling errors and plot holes, but holy cow yeah, it's getting a much deserved rewrite, so it will be different. Tarn and Shadowrunner is still the main focus, but parts will change. Things will happen just be aware.

Ch. 1: Taken

The day started like any other, which was wanting to shoot the rooster at sunrise. Amber slowly mustered the strength to get up and walk over to her window and shout, "Buster Shut Up!"

Thankfully the bird got the hint and quieted down, but before she could duck back in a loud neigh stopped her in her tracks. Amber looked back down and seen her horse staring right back at her.

"Good morning Storm," she called down to the grulla mustang, "Can I sleep a little more?"

The stallion gave her a loud snort, which was a clear "No."

"Alright I'm coming," she said as she ducked back inside to get dressed. Putting on her usual blue jeans and tank top and headed down to grab her boots by the door. She was quickly greeted by the big mustang as she walked out the door.

"Good morning sleepy head," a cheerful voice called over. Amber looked up to see her mom and her old paint, Milo, walking over.

"Morning," she said with a smile as she rubbed the tornado-shaped blaze on Storm's face, "You seem a bid edgy this morning bud."

"Think I know why," her mom said sounding a bit concerned, "Come on and saddle up I'll show you."

"Ok," Amber said as she jumped on Storm's back, "Alright we're ready."

"Your fearless child, I'll give you that," her mother said with a small laugh as she told Milo to go.

It didn't take long for them to reach what had her mom so worried and it left Amber nearly speechless. A gabbing hole in the fence, it looked like someone had driven right through it. The wood was almost completely splintered into pieces.

"You've got to be kidding me," Amber finally spoke as she kept staring at the damage, "Who the hell would smash the fence like this?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," her mom said, "Whoever it was spooked the horses real good, if it wasn't for your mustang I wouldn't of gotten everyone into the stables."

"That's good," Amber said as she scanned the broken fence. It didn't seem busted from someone running through it, in fact it looked like someone crushed it from above.

" _But what could of crushed it like this?"_ she thought to herself.

"There's still extra wood in the shed I could use, but I don't think I have enough nails to patch it," he mom said breaking her from her train of thought, "Would you mind running into town and getting some more?"

"Sure," Amber said, "Storm would probably love the run."

"Probably, but please saddle him first," her mom called after them as Amber turned Storm around and headed back. As soon as they got back she saddled Storm, grabbed a jacket and some change from the spare change jar in the kitchen, before heading to town.

Jasper, Nevada. A small little desert town, quiet and calm. Amber like it, no one ever got mad at her for riding Storm into town, not even when she was in still in school or even after she graduated.

Though this didn't feel like any other day, it felt off.

The ride into Jasper was usually a relaxing, but not this morning. In fact, the air felt tense with stillness. Storm kept his ears perked the entire time, especially when a red and white muscle car sped past followed by a bulky blue truck, barely missing them.

"I don't think that's the speed limit!" Amber couldn't help, but shout at the two vehicles. Storm suddenly jumped forward, but Amber quickly held him back, "Wow, easy. Not this time bud."

She gently patted the mustang's neck, "I know better than anyone you could out run them, but today's already starting out odd and I don't need you hurting yourself."

She felt Storm relax, but at the same time stay tense. It was a common trait in former wild horses to be cautious and alert. Odd vehicles went in and out of Jasper all the time, what made these two different.

It didn't take much longer for them to arrive to town. Thankfully being a Saturday morning not many cars were on the road yet. She didn't even see the odd vehicles that passed them on the way in.

Amber relaxed a little when they got to the small hardware store, just as it opened. As she went in leaving Storm outside she noticed he was still really alert. She couldn't put her finger on it, they had been in town numerous times together and he was never on this high of alert before.

"Thank you. Have a good day," she said as she exited the store, with a bag of nails in hand, "Alright bud, ready to go?"

But Storm just twitched his ear to show acknowledgment of her presents, his focus was elsewhere. She looked in the direction the horse was staring and she felt chills run up her spine.

Down the way, parked was a pair of dark green muscle cars with blacked out windows. Even at a distance she could see the vibrations of the vehicles, showing they were running.

"I know bud. I know," she said as she slid the small bag into one of his saddle bags, "I don't like them either."

After a little pull of the reins Amber finally got Storm to turn to make their way back. The sound of active engines made Amber look back to see the two cars started to move and follow. Storm suddenly jump forward and began to trot and turned the corner and darted across the street towards the alley.

"Storm," Amber said, but the mustang didn't stop, but with good reason. When Amber looked back she felt icy ping of shock, when she seen the muscle cars turn into the alley. After seeing the cars turn, she finally gave in and gave Storm the light tap he'd been waiting for. She hoped the sound of Storm's hooves would gain some attention and someone would step in.

" _Where are the police when you need them?"_ she though as the sound of the cars behind them got closer. With the pair riding so close, they barely had time to stop at streets to keep from being hit.

"This can't be happening," she shouted as the cars gained ground an idea popped into her head, "Sorry mom."

She managed to reach back and grab the brown bag out of her saddle bag and tore it open then dropping it behind them. A loud pop echoed followed by a loud crash singling that the cars had stopped for now, but she didn't stop.

" _Someone's got to of noticed that,"_ she thought as they came to the end of the block.

As if it read her mind as they exited the next alley they came nose to nose with a strange police car, which thankfully stopped. Instead of a traditional black and white paint job, it sported a black and purple one. Not to mention appearing slightly more bulky then a normal one.

It took her a moment to realize the vehicle had it turn signal on and seemed to be waiting for her and Storm to move. She as happy to oblige and quickly got Storm to move. A look back showed what she confirmed the police car turned down the alley that they just left.

"Let's go home bud," Amber said as she watched the car glide down the alley towards the other cars.

Despite the couple block run on concrete, Storm wasn't slowing his pace. He was starting pushing forward a little harder as they reached the town limits and back to open road. They were halfway home, but Amber suddenly stopped the big horse, coming down the highway, Amber seen to her horror a trio of green cars that just like chased them.

"What the hell is going on?" she said out loud before turning Storm towards the open ground and gave him the signal to run, "Let's take a short cut."

The mustang took off, but to her horror the cars followed. She tried to turn him to head back to town, but was quickly cut off, leaving them no choice but to head straight towards the canyons.

Storm had no problem out pacing them, but they managed to stay close, too close. Amber didn't need to put the pieces together to know they were trying tire Storm out. She did the only thing she could thing of a headed into the canyons. It was a place they knew well, Amber just hopped that whoever was driving those cars didn't.

As the first of many canyon walls came into view, she seen a small hole in the wall that they could slip though. But before they could reach it something flew past her head and hit the side of the wall.

"What the hell?" she shouted. Storm immediately took off along the wall, almost getting hit by one of the cars. They quickly found another hole and made a sharp turn, the only bad thing one the cars could easily fit too. The only thing that stopped the cars was a steep slop.

The shadows and echoes of the canyon made it hard to know where the vehicles would appear next. Amber didn't know if the engine sounds she was hearing was still the ones behind them or if there were more a head, waiting.

Then suddenly silence, not a sound except the sound of Storm's hooves against the ground and his heavy breathing.

"Where are they?" Amber said to herself.

Suddenly here was a loud bang, followed by a shearing hot pain in her side. Followed by a second bang and Storm suddenly stumbling and falling, landing with a hard thud.

Amber heard shouting and car engines filling the air as darkness over took her vision.

***Thank you all for reading. Do let me know what you think, since this is a rewrite. I will take this as a good time to note that I will be posting this story on another site as well called: Archive of Our Own. My name on there is Shadowrunner2916. I just wanted to mention this, that way no one things that it was stolen or copied from here, I'm just posting now on two different sites.


	2. A New Body

***Thanks everyone for the great support on the rewrite on my story. Hope everyone is enjoying it so far.

Chapter 2: A New Body

Amber felt her mind go in and out, as she started to come to. She felt like she was in a daze, before a sudden jolt of pain coursed through her body like electricity. Amber felt herself trying to move, but her movement felt restricted and different. Something was wrong.

After a few more surges of pain washed over her, Amber attempted to finally open her eyes and was met with a blinding and bright light. A terrible ringing filled her ears as all her senses started to come around. It took a minute for her vision to clear and see a giant medical lamp above her. The more she blinked the better she saw. The terrible ringing in her ears slowly cleared and she began to hear voices around her.

"Sir she's starting to come to," someone said off to the side. Amber tried to turn her head in the direction of the voice, but whatever she was on only allowed her to turn only so far. She could see someone on a walkway above her. Amber tried to focus on them, but the light above her was too bright.

"What are her vitals?" she heard a voice ask.

"Stable, sir. Her body is accepting the energon without a problem," the person before spoke again at least from what Amber could tell.

" _Energon?"_ she thought, _"What is energon? Is that why I feel so weird?"_

"Dim the life overhead light," another order was given. Again it took a second for her eyes to adjust. The person on the walkway became clear. It was a man dressed in black, with a mask and goggles hiding his face. He seemed to be typing something on what appeared to be a tablet of some sort. However, the man beside him wasn't wearing a mask and didn't seem to mind that she seen him.

"Welcome to MECH. My name is Silas," he stated first, "Your probably wondering why you're here."

" _Your damn right,"_ Amber thought, but kept her words to herself, so she just nodded.

"You've been selected to precipitate in an experiment that our scientists have been trying to perfect," he explained, "Service to say you're the only candidate to survive so far."

" _Only candidate to survive,"_ she repeated in her head, _"Survive what?"_

Out of the corner of her eye she looked over at a computer screen and she felt her heart just stop. What was looking back at her wasn't her own reflection; it was a robot of some kind. She felt her heart or what she assumed was her heart go from being frozen to begin to race.

"Ah sir her… ah heartrate is starting to rise," the man beside him spoke as he glanced at her then back to his tablet.

"Ad mister another dose of…"

A loud bang suddenly shook the entire building.

"What was that?" Silas asked the man beside him as the building shook again after another bang rang out. Amber could feel the vibrations through the table snapping her out of her state of shock and back to the current reality.

"Sir, the Decepticons are outside. Their destroying every vehicle and slaughtering anyone they are finding," someone beside her said, sounding completely out of breath.

Amber didn't like what she was hearing and like flipping a switch she started to fight her restraints. The sound of a gun being cocked made her freeze.

"Don't move," a masked man said holding a large gun of some sort as he stood in Silas' place.

She could hear the fear and panic all around her, as she heard people running and yelling. Amber kept her gaze on the gunman, who was looking at her and then to his left, he was nervous. Every time he looked away she would yank hard on her restraints.

Meanwhile, she could hear Silas shouting orders, be she could hear new voices as well and metal against metal shifting. The strange sounds made her no longer concerned about the gunman; Amber started yanking even harder on the restraints, finally freeing her left hand. The entire time she was waiting to feel the sheering hot pain of being shot, but it never came. Instead when she looked back up, she found he wasn't there anymore.

In fact, the room had all, but emptied; the few soldiers that remained didn't even seem to pay her any mind. They seemed more concerned with what was outside, telling her she should worry as well.

Amber knew she should be cautious too, but her first instinct was yelling at her to run and get out of there, before whatever was outside got inside. Running however more like a thought then an action was. As soon as she stood on her new legs, she felt them go out from under her.

"Ow," she said to herself in a whispering tone as she fought to stand up, "Come on."

Using the table she was on, she finally managed to stand up. She glanced around to check if any guns where pointed her way and luckily not, so she slowly limbed to the other side of the room where she saw another entrance. She made her way slowly over to it and she could feel her legs starting to adjust as she moved faster towards it.

Keeping an eye out for any of the soldiers, the sounds of gunfire echoed in the tunnel she traveled down. She followed it till she found another tunnel, this one laced with train tracks.

Her new eyes allowed her to see even further into the darkness then before. She slowly began to walk down the dark tunnel, but the sound of the soldiers coming back caused her to make up her mind quickly.

"This can't be happening," she said to herself as she followed the rails. The soft blue lighting on her body seemed to help. When she finally found the exit she about ran out, but the sound of voices made her stop in her tracks.

"Most of the vehicles are destroyed, but they have barricaded themselves inside," a male voice described to someone else, "We need to find another way in."

"Can't we just bust that door down?" another voice spoke up.

"They reinforced the door. Hate to say it that they probably were smart enough to see this coming," the first voice said.

"Then again if you like to charge that door Tesarus, go for it," another voice chimed in sarcastically, "Careful though their guns pack a nasty sting."

"No kidding," she added quietly as she listened.

"Watch yourself," the second voice remarked before he began to issue orders, "Split up there has to be another way in. Kaon, have the pet ready for when we do."

"Got it, Tarn."

Amber tried to keep track of the number of voices, but she knew she couldn't be sure that there weren't more soldiers up there. She edged closer to the opening as quietly as she could. The sound of movement behind her made her freeze, than the sounds of shifting metal blocked out the movement of the sounds behind her.

Amber felt panic beginning to set in deeper; she didn't know if she should stay put or make a run for the trees. She never felt so frightened in her life.

When the night became quiet again, it was all but comforting. She slowly stepped out and looked out and around. There was no one in sight, nothing, but fore and darkness. The forest was only a short distance away, but it seemed so far.

She finally got the nerve to start to creep out quietly. The sudden noise of rocks and gravel in front of her made her lose it her nerve and turned back to return to her shelter, but she didn't get very far. She had ran right smack into something hard and metallic that seemed to be just as surprised as her upon impact.

"Hello?" said a surprised male voice.

Amber felt her body freeze at the sound of the voice, but managed to back up to see who she ran into. She let her eyes wonder up only to meet a pair of red ones staring down at her.

"What a lovely surprise," he said behind a purple mask that hid his face, "And who might you be?"

Amber couldn't even speak when, she was still in shock over what had happened in the past few minutes and this didn't help at all. She didn't even know what to do at this point.

"What's wrong? Spark-eater got your tongue?" he asked, tilting his head to the side waiting for an answer. Before she could even try to answer the sound of voices coming from the tunnel caused her to break eye contact with the bigger bot.

" _Oh you've got to be kidding me,"_ Amber thought to herself as her situation went from bad to worse.

"How did we miss this?" the purple mech spoke, Amber looked back at him just as he looked back down at her, "This tunnel won't happen to lead inside that warehouse would it?"

Despite the fear running through her, Amber managed to nod her head.

"Perfect," he said, "Hold that thought."

Amber watched him with some curiosity as he pressed something where his ear should be and started talking to someone.

"I found a way in and I also found a new friend," he said giving her a wink when he mentioned her, sending a chill up her spine. The sound of heavy footsteps and sliding rocks caught both of their attentions. However, Amber felt herself back up in fear as another large mech came down the steep hill.

Dark blue in color and had what appeared to be a second pair of arms; just his sheer size was enough to make Amber loose her nerve. When the bot she ran into turned to greet the new comer she took the opportunity to bolt.

"Hey Tarn, I think your shadow took off," Tarn heard Barricade yell from top of the hill. Sure enough when he turned to glance back the little femme was gone.

"Is that what I think it is?" Helex asked after catching a glance of Amber ducking into the tree line.

"Yep," he said, "Though when I bring her back remember to tell her thank you."

"Why is that?" Helex asked.

"If it wasn't for her we wouldn't have had a way inside," Tarn answered as he motioned to the tunnel entrance.

"Point taken," he said, "But I'm not fitting in there."

"No need," Tarn said, before speaking over the comlink, "Vos and Kaon, you two take the pet through the tunnel down here. Helex and Tesarus wait outside; kill any that come running out. Barricade patrol the premiter, keep all outsiders away and stop any humans from leaving."

"Copy that, what if I run into your little shadow?" Barricade asked.

"Then capture her, but don't kill her till we know who she is yet. I didn't see any fraction symbol when she ran into me," Tarn answered as he began to head in the direction that the femme took off.

"Not gonna join us Tarn?" Helex asked.

"Not on this one, besides I have my own fun to see too," Tarn replied with an unseen smile.

Amber moved as fast as her new body would allow, but at the same time she tried to keep quiet and minding where she stepped. The echoes of the gunshots and screams made her freeze to the spot, the sound of a falling tree made her quickly get going again.

"Either I'm really rusty on my tracking skills or this femme is really smart. How did she manage this?" Tarn asked himself as he made his way through the forest. Turning off his music to listen to the world around him, try to listen for the little female.

A soft snort caught his attention, when he looked down a strange creature caught his attention. And a bold one at that, it didn't even acknowledge him like other life here. Most would flee, but this one just passed him a glance before returning to sniffing the ground.

"You're a bold one aren't you?" Tarn asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. A simple tap of the foot was enough to get the creature to move out of the way. Tarn thought about it for a second, but quickly brushed it off.

Amber reached a small clearing, next to a small river. The sounds of the river helped drown out the sounds of death behind her and as she listens she felt her legs give out from underneath her, but this time she welcomed it. The soft grass cushioned her fall; she hoped she was far from the bloodshed. After a few minutes Amber managed to drag herself to the closer to the water's edge to get a better look at herself. What had they done to her?

Her skin had been replaced by a soft metallic one, with harder black and light purple plates covering different parts of her body. Her normal blond hair had become a cord-like braid that shared her new body's color, though it appeared as however it looked as though some parts of the purple glowed. The only thing that she barely recognized was her blue eyes.

"What am I?" she said to herself.

"You look like a cybertronian to me," a familiar male voice came from behind her, shaking her from her thoughts. Before she could stand he came over and knelt down beside her, being a little too close for comfort, "Though something tells me something tells me you haven't always been, have you?"

Amber just shook her head, no, in response.

"I already know you can talk, come now, I don't bite…that hard," he said tilting his head to the side.

" _Something tells me that not completely true,"_ she thought as she watched him shift his weight.

"If you've done nothing wrong and you're not an autobot you have nothing to fear from me, promise," he said with a hint of humor in his voice. Even with him kneeling, he was still much larger then she was. There was no way she could beat him in a fight and with how close he was he could easily grab her before she bolt.

"Now would you mind answering my question," the purple mech said snapping her thoughts, "What did they do to you?"

Amber thought about it for a second before she finally spoke up, "I don't know. I don't know what they did; I just remember waking up looking like this and with guns in my face."

"Mmm," he said listening to her every word with interest, his red eyes burned into her blue ones looking for any defects in her tone or any eye movements, "Well your defiantly not lying."

"Pardon," she said at his remark.

"Liars tend to not look you in the eye and their voices tend to weaver looking for a better tone that they think I'll believe, comes with my profession to know the difference."

"Oh," she said.

"That being said, I'm sure you realize I can't leave you here," he said as he stood up and offered her his hand.

"But," she said.

"Besides the others might be disappointed they don't get to meet you," he said in an encouraging tone, "And I cannot in good conscious leave a pretty femme out in the cold."

Amber could feel herself blush at his words; no one's ever called her pretty. Then again he was probably trying to sweet talk her into not fighting the enviable. With no other choice she took a deep breath and grabbed his hand. He surprisingly held onto her when she stumbled up.

"You seem to be a little weak in the knees," he remarked when she fell against him.

" _Just kill me now,"_ she thought.

"Oh, where are my manners?" he suddenly said, making Amber jump a little when he gave her a small bow, "My name is Tarn and who might you might be my dear?"

Amber must have looked surprised, because the big mech just laughed at her, "If my thoughts are correct if you were human, you should have a name, correct?"

She nodded her head, he had a point and something told her she didn't want to be on this guy's bad side, "Amber. My name is Amber."

"Hm, Amber. Even for a human name it has a beautiful sound on the audio," Tarn spoke. Being this close to him the height difference was really intimating, In truth, despite all his sweet talk, it really scared her.

So when he bent down to her eye level it spooked her, "Now Amber can I trust you to behave long enough to get on the Nemesis and meet Lord Megatron without a scene."

"I will try," she said, "Worse case scencio I will never leave your side and probably lose my voice again."

"Alright, I'll take what I can get," Tarn said with a light laugh. This femme was going to be entertaining, he can already tell that.

**Thank you all for reading. Hopefully I can get chapter 3 reworked soon.


End file.
